Ryuzaki, me alteras los nervios
by Lady Van Gotham
Summary: Drabble. ¿Qué pasará en la primera noche de tener las esposas en sus muñecas? ¿Podra Light aguantar sus ganas de estrangular a Ryuzaki?Algo de LxLight Drabble. What will happen in the first night with the handcuffs? Is Light going to control himself to avoid strangle Ryuzaki? Some LxLigh. Chapter two is the english version.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Son de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

**Nota: Gracias a una de las lectoras (notthatbou) Pude notar que no en todas las jergas latinas o castellanas se utiliza el verbo "halar". De donde yo provengo se usa con "H", tal vez en otros lados sea "Jalar" y en el caso de españa "Agarrar". Quería dejar eso en claro para que los primeros páfarros del Drabble se puedan entender ^^**

* * *

Era la primera noche de Light y L esposados.

Mientras Ryuzaki tomaba una ducha Light esperaba pacientemente sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta entreabierta del baño, que no podía cerrarse por completo debido a la cadena que los mantenía unidos.

**Tal vez ahora sea mi oportunidad para distraer las sospechas de L- pensaba Light mientras halaba de la manecilla de su reloj cuatro veces, revelando el compartimento secreto con el trozo de hoja que guardaba de la Death Note. Busco un bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su saco y se dispuso a escribir, pero notó que no podía acercar su mano izquierda a su muñeca derecha. **

_Ryuzaki estaba colocándose shampoo, por lo cual debía halar un poco más su brazo. Al poco tiempo notó que su mano se desviaba fuertemente hacia afuera, y moléstandose la halaba más hacia el. _

_Era una competencia entre Light quien halaba su mano para escribir y L que la halaba aún más para aplicarse el shampoo. En una de esas, Light terminó por cansarse y haló su mano tan bruscamente que tomó a Ryuzaki desprevenido y terminó estrellándose contra la puerta de la ducha. _

_-Eso dolió... Desu_

**-Ryuzaki ¿estás bien?**

_-Eso creo. ¿Algún problema allá afuera?_

_-_**No... Es que me picaba el hombro derecho y no llegaba a el**

_-Entiendo_

Unos quince minutos más pasaron y Ryuzaki había terminado de ducharse. Mientras se vestía hizo algunos movimientos que casi provocaron que Light se estrangulara con la cadena por accidente. Ahora el asesino estaba realmente enojado, mientras sentía como su sangre hervía y sus ojos se tornaban casi rojos. L salió del baño para dejar que Light se duchara, cosa que hizo muy rápidamente.

Alfin podría irse a dormir. A Light le incomodaba mucho el hecho de tener que compartir cama pero a L no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

_En algún punto de la madrugada L despertó al sentir unas terribles ansias por helado. Recordó que las llaves de las esposas estaban en sus pantalones en el closet y no podría hacer nada con Light en el quinto sueño. _

_"Tal vez si lo despierto de forma brusca se enoje y logre hacer que confiese algo. Es poco probable pero nada se pierde"_

_Se acercó a Light y gritó eufóricamente en su oído -LIGHT-KUN ¡DESPIEEERTAA!_

_Light pegó y brinco y retirándose la sábana gritó -¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? ¿Pasó algo?_

_-Quiero helado_

**Ryuzaki... Voy a matarte.**

**-Está bien, déjame ponerme mis pantuflas**

**En el camino a las escaleras Ryuzaki iba delante de mi, me pregunto si podrá sentir mi mórbida mirada en su cuello... O tal vez la notó pero como siempre no le importó. Empezamos a bajar por la escalera y en algún punto del trayecto su cabello me pegó en la cara, haciéndome perder el equilibrio.**

**-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Ambos caímos por las escaleras y yo terminé con L encima mío. Sentía como mi ojo tenía ese tic nervioso.**

_-Light-Kun, creo que comienzas a presentar los síntomas de un ataque de histeria- Dijo L asombrado_

**En serio... Voy a matarte**

**-Ryuzaki. ¡Quítate de encima!**

_-Lo siento- Dijo levantándose_

_Alfin llegaron a la cocina, ambos dos estaban sentandos en la mesa, Ryuzaki felizmente con su helado y Light con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza, con una mirada bastante enfadada_

_-¿Quieres Light-Kun?- preguntó Ryuzaki inocentemente_

**-No gracias Ryuzaki...**

_-¿Porqué la hostilidad? La noche no ha sido tan mala después de todo- Light terminó de perder la paciencia con esas palabras, así que tomó la cadena y la haló haciendo que Ryuzaki se moviera bruscamente hacia él. Sus narices y mentones tan cerca que casi podrían besarse._

**-Escúchame Ryuzaki. No se cual sea tu definición de 'malo', pero para mi todo ha sido pésimo hasta ahora. No dejas de alborotarme los nervios**

_-¿En serio?_

**-Sí, enserio**

Nunca había estado tan cerca del detective, por lo que se sorprendió cuando notó que el fino iris que sus dilatas pupilas no habían cubierto aún era de un color azul. Se sonrojó incluso.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio y con sus rostros aún cercanos. Ambos dos miraban los ojos del otro tratando de leerlos frenéticamente. Parecían máquinas.

Sin saber qué les había pasado exactamente y siguiendo los impulsos de sus cuerpos terminaron besándose.

Ambos dos al notar que estaban haciendo abrieron sus ojos bruscamente y se separaron el uno del otro, pero por la tensión física la cadena hizo que se juntaran de nuevo dándose otro beso por accidente. Esta vez se separaron con mas delicadeza para que la cadena no volviera a hacer de las suyas. Estaban bastante horrorizados... La definición de conviviendo con tu enemigo les había cambiado totalmente.

_-Esto jamás pasó_

**-Estoy de acuerdo**

Ah pero ambos no podían negar en sus mentes que aquello les había gustado.

**Ryuzaki... ¿Dónde aprendió a besar así?**


	2. Ryuzaki, stop playing with my nerves

I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Oba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

It was the first day for both L and Light with the handcuffs.  
Ryuzaki was in the bathroom taking a shower while Light was waiting outside, sited in a chair near the bathroom door, that wasn't complete close due to the chain.

**Maybe is my opportunity to distract L about suspecting me of being kira, said Light pulling the button of his clock four times revealing the piece of paper of the Death Note hidden there. He got a pen from one of his blazer pocket and tried to write, only to find that he couldn't get his left hand closer to his right wrist.**

_Meanwhile Ryuzaki was putting some shampoo in his hair, finding out that his right hand moved against his will, so he pulled it a little more to apply the shampoo. It ended up being a competence between Light who was pulling his left arm to write down in the paper and Ryuzaki pulling his right arm to apply the shampoo. _  
_Light lost his patience and pulled his arm so abruptly that it took Ryuzaki out of play and ended up crashing against the shower doors._

_-That hurts... Desu_  
**-Ryuzaki, are you ok?**  
_-I think. Is there any problem?_  
**- Oh no, I needed to scratch my right shoulder but I couldn't reach it**  
_-I understand_

After 15 minutes Ryuzaki ended his shower and started to dress. In the way of putting his pajama pants he made some movements that almost got Light accidentally strangled by the chain. The murder was really angry now he could even feel his blood getting hot and his eyes getting red. Ryuzaki left the bathroom and Light entered to take a really fast shower, he really needed to sleep.

Light found uncomfortable the fact of sharing the bed, but it seemed like L didn't care at all.

_At some point of the night Ryuzaki woke up with an urge for ice cream, but there's nothing he could really do about it, he forgot the key of the handcuffs in his jeans that were in the closet and Light was far away in dreamland._  
_"If I wake him up maybe he will get so angry to the point of confess something. It's not very likely to happen but I can try". Ryuzaki got closer to Light and screamed euphorically in his ear_  
_-LIGHT-KUN WAAKEEE UUUP!_  
_Light jumped and got all the blankets off of him -WHAT!? WHAT!? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?_  
_-I want ice cream_  
**Ryuzaki... I'm going to kill you**  
**-Ok, let me get my slippers**

**In the way to the kitchen L was ahead of me. I wonder if he can feel my morbid glare at the back of his neck, or maybe he felt it but again didn't care. While getting down stairs his hair hit my face causing me to lose my balance and getting both of us rolling down the stairs.**

**I wonder if no one woke up with our screams. At the time we reached the floor Ryuzaki was in top of me, I can feel that nervous tic in one of my eyes.**  
_-Light-Kun, you are getting the symptoms of an hysterical attack!_ - said L fascinated  
**-Get off of me!**  
_-Sure, sorry_

**Seriously, I'm going to kill you...**

Finally they got to the kitchen, Ryuzaki very happy with his ice cream and light with a bag of ice in his head, a glare on his face.  
_-Want some, Light-kun?-_ asked L innocently  
**-No thanks Ryuzaki**  
_-Why so much hostility? The night wasn't bad at all_  
Those words ended with Light's patience, causing him to pull the chain and getting Ryuzaki close to him. Their noses and chins so close they could almost kiss.  
**-Listen to me Ryuzaki, I don't know your definition to 'bad', but everything has been hateful for me tonight. You keep playing with my nerves **  
-_Really?_  
**-Yes, really**

He has never got so close to the detective, or not enough to notice that the slim iris uncaught by his dilatated pupil was blue. He even blushed after noticing that. They stayed in that position for some minutes, trying frenetically to read each other's eyes. They looked like machines.  
Without really knowing what they were doing and just following the impulses of their bodies, both males ended up kissing. After noticing they opened their eyes abruptly and pulled their self's away at the same time, causing the chain to get tension and pulling them close enough to an accidental kiss. This time they were careful to avoid the chain doing so again.

The Definition of "living with your enemy" changed completely for both of them.

_-This never happened_  
**-I agree**  
Ah but they couldn't deny in their minds that they liked it  
**Ryuzaki... Where did you learn to kiss like that?**


End file.
